Heart of the Matter
by CSIBradley
Summary: Can Emma save another heart from being crushed, save another life from being lost


Emma exhaled a labored breath. It fogged in the cool air.

The moss of the forest ground was a vivid green compared to that of the dark tree bark, due to the recent perspiration. The blonde's boots squished in the wet ground with each step. A deep, distance snarl rolled through the trees. Emma gripped her gun a little tighter. She slowed her pace and listened, the blood rushing in her ears overpowering the subtle sounds of nature. She strained to hear.

A strange thump of displaced air echoed just across the way. A breeze tickled her face. Her hair stood on end.

Nearing the clearing on the ridge, a figure came into view. Emma pointed her gun.

"Stop!"

The figure, dressed in black, remained standing along the edge, clutching a box. The black hair danced in the breeze, along with the red scarf around her neck, eyes fixated in the distance.

Emma approached slowly.

"Whatever you're thinking, Regina, don't do it," Emma begged; gun still drawn.

The cool breeze continued brush against Regina's cheek; a large teardrop clung to her eyelashes.

"Regina, I won't let you do it," Emma's voice was stern.

Blinking, the tear fell free and rolled down the woman's cheek.

"Regina," Emma said a little louder.

Regina turned.

Emma swallowed. The once dark and powerful woman now stood before her completely broken; lips thin, cheeks tear-stained, and her eyes, once brimming with passion and vigor, now wretched and soulless. Another tear escaped and fell along her cheek.

"Just do it," Regina rasped in a defeated plea.

Emma's stoic face softened, her eyebrows upturning at the unexpected request, her mouth opening in a questioning manner.

"Regina," Emma's voice was disconcerting.

Another tear ran down the woman's face.

"Do it!" She hissed eloquently.

"Regina." It was even softer now.

"Do it, Miss Swan," she challenged, shaking, as she stepped forward, blinking two more tears from her eyes.

For a split second, Emma tensed and pointed the barrel at Regina, but just as quickly, dropped it away. Offering her open palm, she holstered her gun.

"Give me the box, Regina," her voice was even.

"On one condition," Regina's voice was smooth.

Emma stared into the dark brown orbs.

"Fine."

A sad smirk took hold of Regina's lips.

"You have to destroy what's inside it."

Emma searched Regina's eyes again, trying to find her hidden agenda.

"And if I don't?"

Regina swallowed. "Then I must do it."

"Give me the box," Emma quickly countered.

Reverently, Regina extended the elaborate box to the blonde. Taking it from the brunette, Emma regretfully opened the lid.

Tears suddenly weld in her own eyes as her heart sank.

"Regina," she pleaded. "No," she said shaking her head, "Whose is this?"

"You do not get the luxury of knowing," Regina said.

Emma shook her head.

"Then I must do it," Regina said extending her hand.

"I can't let you kill another person." Emma said, still shaking her head.

"This person doesn't matter...they no longer need to live."

Emma stared dumbfounded at Regina's heartless remark.

"How..." Then sudden realization flashed across Emma's face.

"Give. The heart. To me." Regina demanded steadily. Emma looked down at the glowing heart, now knowing whose it was. She noticed it didn't glow as bright as the others had, nor was it as red. There was even a crack down the middle of it, which left it a little open and exposed. It looked...fragile.

"Regina," Emma's voice broke and she began to cry, she took the heart in her hand- it wasn't as warm as it should have been. "Henry wouldn't want this."

"No," tears weld in the queen's eyes again, "he doesn't, Miss Swan," she said caustically.

Regina's hand came to cover Emma's; the heart slowly pulsed against her palm. Regina's long fingers began to close Emma's hand.

"That's not what I meant!" Emma hollered in a panic as she tried to open her hand.

"Oh, but it is." Regina gasped in pain as she began to squeeze Emma's hand. Emma watched in horror, tears streaming down her face, as she tried to pull her hand away.

"Regina! Stop it! I won't let you do this!" Emma fought back.

Regina grabbed her wrist and brought the blonde's hand to her chest. Clasping both her hands over Emma's, she began to press. She choked on her breath as the pain grew. Their eyes locked. Emma watched as the last remaining light began to fade from the brown orbs. Regina's knees buckled from the pain and she grimaced. They fell to the ground.

"Regina! Please stop!"

"This hurts..." she struggled with a breath, "less than before," Regina confessed as the last glimmer of light left her eyes. Her hands fell away from Emma's and the heart ceased to beat.

"NO!" Emma screamed as something erupted inside of her.

In a spectacular burst, a brilliant white aura emanated from the blonde. It illuminated the evening sky and continued as a wave of pure light radiating through the forest. Parts of the earth around them hung in the air as time stood still. Emma looked down at her hand and opened it. Choking on a sob of relief, Emma watched the heart begin to beat. The crack, that nearly split the heart in two, had adhered; now only a small indentation remained. It no longer twinkled, but blazed with a glorious, new, red luminance. It warmed the palm of her hand.

Pausing only for a moment, Emma inhaled deeply and plunged the beating heart into Regina's chest, cradling the woman in her arm.

Time washed over the two of them in a fierce wind, as it began moving again.

Regina gasped for a breath, her eyes flying open, and her body arched off the ground. Emma smiled in amazement as the brown orbs came to life, the aura surrounding them giving the gasping woman an angelic glow. Emma began to cry in pure jubilation.

Regina stared back at Emma, whose blonde strands radiantly danced in her celestial glow, and whose blue eyes glimmered with an intensity she had never seen before.

She had never felt as complete, as whole, as when she lay in the arms of the Savior.

Weakly she raised her hand to cup Emma's cheek, her eyes searching the brimming oceans staring back at her.

"Thank you... Thank you Emma."


End file.
